


Oral Fixation

by milkuwu



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, Fluff and Smut, Kinky, Light Sadism, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sadism, Shameless Smut, Slut Shaming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 18:25:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15734949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkuwu/pseuds/milkuwu
Summary: Tord has always been a general nuisance to Tom, always picking fights and doing his best to get under Toms skin, but as of recently he has picked up a habit that is ESPECIALLY annoying to poor Tom. A oral fixation. Whether it be chewing gum or sucking on a lollipop Tord ALWAYS had to have something in his mouth. Chewing and sucking and smacking his lips, driving Tom up the fucking wall. Even so, the prospect of what that small mouth of Tords could do was something Tom was thinking far too much about..





	Oral Fixation

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey so this is my first eddsworld fic, i wanna give some light sadism and blood warnings sense i hc tom to be a kinky guy. EVERYTHING IN THIS FIC IS CONSENSUAL.

It had been what you would have expected from the small house shared by 4 men. Uneventful, well maybe for this particular group of men that was more abnormal. Given each day used to be some wild adventure, whether that be fighting the premature zombie apocalypse or scuba diving the deep for keys to the refrigerator. It has always been some sort of outlandish adventure. But as of recent things had been much calmer. Much more relaxed as each of them seemed to keep to themselves and do their own small mundane tasks. Edd with his new part time job as a comic artist, Matt with his modeling gigs for those knockoff underwear brands you see at TJ Maxx. Tom himself was working his small gigs at the local bar. Life was good.

Well it would have been if it weren't for Tord…

Ever since Tord had come back Tom's life had been rather unpleasant. Tord had insisted upon getting his old room back, which was Tom's current room. So Tom now shared a room with the gross commie. He usually slept on the couch just to avoid him. He didn't even trust Tord to begin with, the man always left at later hours of the day and wouldn't come back till at least 2 am. Sometimes later. Each time Tom would never really s e e Tord. He would just hear the door open and close and some shuffling follow. Then some walking and then their shared rooms door open and close once more. 

It was weird. 

But Edd had insisted Tord was different now. 

Like hell he was different now. 

But out of all of Tords weird and suspicious antics, one of their most annoying antics he had recently picked up though was gum. Gum. Or maybe more of oral fixation, as it was appropriately called. 

Tord always seemed to have something in that mouth of his. Chewing daily. 

It was REALLY driving Tom crazy. 

Today was no different. 

Tord had walked into the kitchen from his room. It was about 12:30 am. Most of the house alive and active, now Tord as well. Tom as well was in the kitchen, pouring himself a warm cup of coffee mixed with some sort of alcohol. Take the edge off the morning. Tord had just arrived making Tom's whole body tense a bit, dreading every moment of their future interaction. 

“Good morning Tom!”

Yep. Their we go- Tom heard the sound of the happy Tords aggravating voice. That smooth thick Norwegian accented voice softly hung in the air. It made Tom uncomfortable. 

“Yeah. Mornin-"

Tom said back with no enthusiasm. He sighed and grabbed his cup of coffee, pulling it up to his lips to take a long sip before slowly turning to face Tord. 

There it was. That disgusting habit that drove Tom absolutely insane.

Gum. 

He saw Tords lips and mouth move in a uncomfortable pattern. Up and down. Up and down. Up and down. The bright pink gum in between his teeth slightly visible as his lips moved. The sound of the wet gum being chewed and smacked between those lips ringing in his ears. He glared at Tord 

“What do you want?”

Tom asked in a spiteful tone. He furrowed his brows at Tord. Tords smile deadpanned. He could here the distaste in his presence in Tom's tone. 

He sighed. 

“Your so cold to me. Why do you hate me so Tom?”

A rhetorical question that Tom wouldn't bother to answer. 

“Look commie, I have better things to do today then talk to you, so bye.”

He said abruptly, Tord whined in response and crossed his arms. Passing over towards the fridge. 

Tom took the opportunity and left. He was glad to be out of the agonizing situation, away from Tord.

Tom walked into the living room, and with a large sigh he sat on the couch, grabbed the remote, and turned on the TV.

Ah, it seems Chuck Norris was killed..

By Chuck Norris. Wh a -

He didn't get much time to contemplate what he was watching as someone else entered the room as well.

Oh dear sweet jesus-

Tord. Of course it had to be Tord. He saw the man enter the room. Tord had a seemingly neutral expression on his face. In his mouth a new item for him to chew and play with. Something far worse than a small piece of gum. A lollipop.

Now you may be wondering why a lollipop is worse then gum. Now yes gum is probably a bit more orally stimulating but gum at least is hidden most of the times. Unlike a lollipop. A lollipop is seen. Its their. A Lot more visual then some gum, and alot more distracting. Tord took his place in the silence and walked to the couch, sitting on the far opposite end of were Tom was seated.

They were both silent. Watching the news together. Tord seemed to be waiting for something, weird. 

Only the small sound of Tords mouth around the lollipop was herd. 

After a couple of minutes Matt and Edd came too the awkward living room. 

“Hey Tom, Hey Tord! Me and Matt are gonna go to the mini mart down the road to get a few things, we’ll be back within the hour!”

Tom nodded dulley in response. Tord stayed silent. Matt and Edd left. 

Now they were alone. 

Just Tom, Tord and one oral fixation. That's it.

Tord sighed as they where now left alone. One hand in his lap and the other placed on the arm of the couch he leaned against, propped up and holding the stick of the lollipop in his hand. Swirling the small pop in his mouth. 

Tom growled slightly in the tense silence. He looked over at Tord subtly. Too see that damn lollipop in his mouth. His lips curled around half of the lollipops length. Those soft red wet lips tracing the lollipops rim and suckin on the sweet fruity taste of what seemed to be some sort of pink, probably strawberry, flavored lollipop. 

The lollipop was pulled away slightly too Tords tongue. Tord wrapped his tongue around the lollipop licking its sides and covering the small bulb in plenty of saliva. 

Gross.

Is what he should say. Tom knew that. Slobbering over some candy wasn't usually very appealing. But the way Tord so carefully and gracefully wrapped his tongue around the circumference of the lollipop, the way his soft lips pushed against its rim and tightened as they sucked on the sweet sugary candy, was…

Hot

Tom, ashamed to admit it, thought it was hot. Hot as hell to be honest. Seeing Tords cute face deadpan the TV screen as he so smoothly played with that candy with his tongue. It was rather appealing.

Tom's eyes looked over Tord, another thing he was ashamed to admit was how good looking Tord was now, not that he's into Tord of course. He just happened to notice is all.

Tords face had definitely developed. His face a bit thinner. His eyes a bit bigger. He had a cute button nose that didn't seem very fitting of someone like him. Those silver eyes that could literally kill a man, his now longer and seemingly lighter colored hair that flowed so nicely. Going to his body- from what Tom could tell, was definitely more built now. His physique was more shaped. The big red hoodie did make it difficult to know what his true body had changed into. 

But Tom had definitely noticed that ass. 

Even so its it's not like it mattered. Tom didn't like Tord like that at ALL…

He wouldn't mind seeing Tord under him though-

Seeing that stupid commie underneath him softly crying and begging for more as Tom held him down, pinned by his arms. Tords body contorted into a painful position as Tom would definitely wanna make things rough for him. Getting that sweet and soft Norwegian accent to moan his name and say dirty little things like a slut would be rather satisfying.

God that would be so hot-

Wait. 

What was Tom thinking. 

He shook his head lightly, snapping out of his daydream. To be met right with Tords gaze.

F u c k. 

Tord had stopped sucking on his lollipop, holding it in his mouth firmly and side glancing Tom with a confused expression. His eyes focused on Tom's. 

“Tom? Hello? Are you there?”

Tom jolted a bit. 

“I-I- U H-"

Tord giggled a bit, pulling the pop out of his mouth. Tom watched as he pulled the pop away, his saliva following the lollipop leaving a small strand that snapped and disappeared quickly. 

He blushed slightly and looked away. 

“I just got lost in my th-thoughts!!”

Tom said in an aggravated tone, he was embarrassed.

He felt something hard between his legs. 

You gotta be fucking kidding-

He looked down slightly, oh yes look who had a mighty fine BOnER noW. SKEEt

Tom quickly crossed his legs and looked away from the arousal in his pants. 

Are you shitting me Tom you got hard thinking about Tord. Fucking TORD. OF ALL GODDAMN PEOPLE??

Tom groaned a bit and turned his body away slightly. Tord spoke up. 

“Hm? What's that?”

He asked curiously, Tom turned to look over at Tord and whatever he was gesturing at-

His- his boner. 

Tom went fucking r e d. 

Tord smirked.

“U h. I-”

Before Tom could even begin to explain why he had a boner right now Tord interrupted. 

He giggled. 

“Aww that's so cute! You got a hard on thinking about me didnt you?~”

Tom pushed back away from Tord a bit. 

“I-"

How did Tord k n o w

“N-NO! I- MORNING WOOD.”

Wow. Smooth Tom. 

He knew Tord was gonna hold this against him for the next...uh...forever. 

“Hun its 1 in the afternoon.”

SHIT. HE RI T E

Tom was progressively screwing himself over more and more. 

“D-don't call me ‘hun’ commie.”

Tom said with a snarl. He wanted to leave. But standing up would make his hard on even more obvious, and he knew Tord would humiliate him for that. 

Tom was flustered and angry, angry at himself angry at Tord-

He didn't have much time to really stew on it tho. 

Something Tord had said caught his attention.

He looked over at Tord wide eyed. Suprised. 

Did he just say-

Tord had the lollipop in his mouth again. He saw Tom's confused puppy dog state and smiled. 

So he had heard him. 

He turned over to Tom, pulling the pop out of his mouth slowly, making a loud POP ring out amongst the silence between the two, the quiet sounds of the TV blaring in the background. Tord sighed and leaned his arm up on the top of the backboard on the couch. He leaned forward holding the lollipop in his other hand. 

“I said, would you like some help with that?”

He said grinning softly. 

This man was the literal devil- 

Toms eyes widened. 

“H-help? With what?”

He chuckled weakly. He knew exactly what. Tords smile dropped as he deadpanned. 

“Tom. You know what I'm talking about. Your little issue down there-"

He said pointing with his lollipop directly at Tom's pants. 

Well fuck.

He had prayed Tord wasn't talking about t h a t issue. His little arousal issue. Why?  
Well. He knew if Tord was offering to help well- he was gonna have a hard time saying n o.

Tom flushed some more.

“I- h-how?”

Tord smiled widely at that. His eyes softening. He put his lollipop back in his mouth, sucking on the sweet treat. He got up from his seat and brushed himself off before sauntering calmly over to Tom. Tom looked up at Tord as he stood above him, Tom still sitting. Tord smiled and lowered himself slowly. Keeping eye contact with Tom the whole time. It made Tom anxious how calm Tord was about this and how...almost...professional it seemed. As of this was some dirty business interaction. Which made things all the more worse-

Tord was very strict in his manner is the best way to put it. 

Tord lowered himself onto his knees. Now Tom looking down at him. Tord grabbed onto his legs and peeled them apart, without any fight from Tom. The bulge a lot more visible and threatening now.

Tord grabbed at the stem of his lollipop and pulled it from his lips, giving the pop a few more licks and sucks till he pulled it all the way out. Tom was focused on Tord. Watching as he gave his final few licks to the lollipop.

He lifted himself up off his knees as one hand pressed down on the space on the couch between Tom's legs. He pushed up and made it too around Tom's chest height. 

Tord had always been a bit smaller than Tom, only by a few inches though-

He gave the lollipop one more slow wet lick before putting the pop up to Tom's mouth. Tom was at first confused by his actions but quickly caught on and opened his mouth. Tord put the wet pop right inside of Tom's mouth. The gave him a small and brief gentle peck on the lips. The kiss reeked of Ill intent. Tom's face went red at that.

This was really happening oml

Tord went back to his knees again and grabbed at Toms Jean's. He started to unbuckle them. He smirked and pulled them down a bit to reveal Tom's underwear, the bulge now even more evident, and very large. 

Oh jeez

Tord kept his pace calmly. He kneaded the bulge lightly with his palm to tease Tom. Tom let out a low whine as he did. He bit his tongue to shut himself. 

“you fuckin l ittl e-"

He growled. 

Tord ignored his comment and grabbed the underwear and pulled them down. Making Tom shut his face. 

Tords eyes went wide. 

Holy fucking sweet jesus-

Tord blushed a bit at the sight of the large erect member. Dear God what was Tom eating???

Who had fed this man 4 doses of pure viagra in his fucking steak like holy shit-

Tord gulped heavily. Tom smirked. 

“To big for you commie?~”

He cooed and chuckled. Ha eat shit cunt. 

Tord growled and glared at him.

“Shut up.”

Tord said demandingly. He suddenly grabbed Tom's member and started to play with it. Moving his hand up and down the length of the cock. He purred softly, smiling once more.

He chuckled and saw Tom react a but. Tom whimpered slightly and huffed out a small breath before gripping onto the couch. He could taste the sweet strawberry flavored pop in his mouth. This was a pretty nice candy tbh-

After a little bit Tord grew impatient and lifted his body up slightly opening his mouth. Tom watched very carefully as Tord sunk his lips down on Tom's cock. His cute small mouth wrapping around the tip so perfectly. 

“f-fuck~”

Tom moaned under his breath and bit his lip, the feeling of Tords tight lips around his length felt wonderful. It made Tom's eyes roll back ever so slightly. Tord grabbed onto the shaft with both hands stroking it up and down with skill as he used his tongue to play around the head, he soon moved onto moving a bit deeper onto Tom's cock. 

F u c k. Tom's words exactly as he hissed. He bit his lip hard and looked down at Tord, so diligently sucking Tom's dick. God Tord was hot like this. So slutty and weak too him, he could just- Tom's hand traced up to Tords hair. Hsi finger intertwining with the locks as he held the tightly. Tord seeme unphased by this till Tom smirked and yanked Tords head down. Tords eyes went wide as he was forced down onto Tom's dick. He felt the tip hit the back of his throat making his whole body jump and his throat gag. Tord had a weak gag reflex but even that rapid pressure made Tord gag.

Tom smiled, the lollipop in between his lips. 

“Y’know, your cute when you suffer Tord~”

Tord whined a bit in defiance but was given another threatening jerk onto Tom's cock.   
Tom was going to break Tords will and then fuck it out of him. 

Yeah. That sounded nice. 

Tord felt tears roll to his cheeks from the burning pain in his throat. He gripped onto Tom's thighs digging his nails into return that pain, but Tom either didn't notice or care. Probably a bit of both. Tom started to pick up his pace and started moving Tords head up and down on his cock. Until Tord go the rhythm of it. His head bobbing up and down on the dick going about halfway down. Tom's grip on Tords hair was tight as he looked at the man he was basically face fucking. Tords eyes glossy with tears rolling down his cheek. His mouth full with Tom's cock and the satisfying drool spilling from Tords mouth. He felt waves off pleasure from the tight wet innards of Tords mouth. Tom's head fell back against the couch as he was breathing fairly heavy now. Letting out small mewls and muffled moans here and there. 

He could feel Tords tongue graciously grazed his length. He mewled.

“god-f-fu ck~”

He shoved Tords head back down further. Tord let out a small muffled gag and whimper as he closed one eye tightly. The other pathetically looking up at Tom with glossy teary eyes. 

God that was so hot- 

He grinned and bit down on the stem of the lollipop with his teeth tightly. smiling. 

Tord looked so cute in pain. The way his eyes gave him that glossy hurt look made Tom's stomach roll. 

He wanted to see how tord looked underneath him now to. 

And God could that tongue do wonders. 

That oral fixation of Tords was a real problems. 

Tom could feel his abdomen tightening as he was getting close. His body starting to over stimulate as Tord deepthroated his dick. 

Fuck he was gonna-

He suddenly felt his whole body tense up, his grip tightening as he shoved tord down hard one more time. Tord shuddered as he closed his eyes. His body jolted as he was shoved once more down on Tom's dick. All the way down to his base. Tom let out a muffled moan as he bit his lip. 

“f-fUck~”

He let out a loud groan and his hips rocked up into Tords mouth. Tord let out a muffled moan, and whimpered as he felt Tom cum in his mouth. His nails dug into Tom's thighs as he felt tom not let up. He could feel Tom's thick load spill into his throat. The feeling of warm wet liquid sliding down his throat, it soothed his aching vocal cords from deepthroating Tom so heavily. 

He liked it. 

Tords body relaxed as he moaned from the nice sensation. Gulping down the cum.

He felt dizzy,

He felt Tom after a while pull Tords head up off his cock. Tord opened his eyes, a dazed and half lidded look on them. Cum dribbling out of his mouth. 

Tom smirked. He looked directly into Tom's eye. 

“You thought YOU were in control didn't ya?”

He asked rhetorically with a chuckle. 

“How pathetically adorable~”

He said with a dark chuckle. Yes Tom was a sadist.

He yanked tord up and grabbed him by his jacket. Within a second standing up and pushing Tord onto the couch, on his back. Tord blushed a bit looking up at Tom with a fear and concern. 

“T-t-tom!-"

He said in protest. Tom growled. 

“Its best when you don't talk Tord.”

He said sharply. He glared at him. Tord shut up.  
Tom grabbed at Tords pants. Pulling them off. Tord squirmed a bit. Tom growled and place his hand on Tords chest, pushing down and applying a enough pressure to keep Tord still. 

“T-Tom w-wait!!”

Tom hissed in displeasure. Yanking Tords pants off. Tord was hard too.

“Wow. Disgusting.”

Tord whimpered in embarrassment hiding a bit of his face into his own hoodie. 

This wasn't supposed to happen- Tord was supposed to be the one in control who would taunt and tease Tom. But it hadnt gone that way.

Hadn't gone Tords way, and Tom loved that.

He loved breaking that aggravating will and confidence of Tords.

Tom grabbed Tords hoodie and yanked it up to show what was under. He took in the view of a almost naked Tord very well. That nice well toned chest, tight waist and BOY DID TORD HAVE THIGHS- 

God Tord was so hot like this. Pathetic and helpless really fit him. 

Tom seemed to be very happy with what he was seeing. He completely yanked off the rest of Tords clothes, as well as pulling off his own shirt. He grabbed Tords thighs and pulled them up and pushed the down. Making sure to push them as far as they could go towards Tord. He really wanted to make Tord uncomfortable.

Tord whined as he was bent in such a flexible position when him himself wasn't exactly incredibly flexible. His legs felt sore and ached as he was bent down. His eyes watering again as he grabbed onto the couch. Accepting what Tom wanted, and he obviously wanted too. 

“Now be a good boy and don't scream-”

Tom said with a weak chuckle. Tord was confused by the statement. Why would he-

“AHHhHnGh!!~”

He suddenly felt Tom ram into his ass. (LMaO tOm stOP) His head pushed back against the bottom of the couch. His eyes going wide as he felt a immense pain hit his abdomen. Holy FUCK that hurt. He let out a choked back whimper his eyes watering and his body convulsing lightly. He felt so incredibly full right now by Tom. He felt like he was gonna explode and Tom wasn't even all the way in yet. 

He bit his lip and whined, Tom tightened his grip on Tords thighs, leaning forward and pushing a bit deeper. Making Tord let out a stifled whine. He was gonna make this boy scream. >:^]

He landed over pushing more of his length into him. 

Holy fuck Tord was tight. 

He dug his nails lightly into the soft flesh and began to move. His pace starting out fairly steady and moderate, but got faster quickly.

“fuck your tight~”

He cooed as he bit his tongue. His hips rocking back and forth. Going deep into Tord. Tord felt his body hic as he started moving faster. He gasped, the pleasure starting to slip in amongst the pain. His eyes softened as he felt soft waves of euphoria hit his abdomen. He let out a small moan under his breath. That made Tom excited. Tom started to really pick up his pace as began to ram the smaller man. Each thrust aiming deep into Tord and making each thrust was hard and fast. Tords tight wit cocky and witty facade seemed to fully dissipate now. Tords body arching up ever so slight up off the couch. His body going absoulelty numb with blissfully sensation. 

“f-f uCk~ t-tOmmggH~”

His words where a slurred moaning mess as he panted heavily underneath him. 

Jesus fuck Tom was big-

He let out a ring of small whimpers and whines. Those tears pleasure rolling down his cheeks that Tom just loved so much. 

And God his expression was so fucking good, his eyes half lidded looking up at tom with this fragile defeated look. His mouth wide open as he gasped for air and moaned like a slut, drool falling out of his mouth.

Speaking if which, God those moans where absolute heaven to Tom's ears. The soft whimpers and slurred words that made Tom go crazy. 

He tightened his grip on tord and huffed under his breath, he let out a low growl and bit his lip looking down at Tord with that oh so hot dominate look. That look of sheer power over Tord that he held. It was addictive. 

He could feel Tords soft skin start to break under his sharp nails. A warm liquid oozing down his nails. 

Blood.

Oh God that was fucking perfect.

Tom couldn't control himself anymore. 

He grabbed Tord and pushed his thighs ups and down. Making Tord even more uncomfortable. His back now of the couch as Tom had moved him up into a odd bent over angle, at which Tords knee was fairly close to his face. Tom let out a low moan under his breath and some curses.

“mother f u c k~”

He slurred his words under his breath. He was really able to get down deep into Tord in this postion. Grinding against his soft insides. Tord was so tight and warm, just perfect. 

He leaned down and bit onto Tords shoulder getting a small cute yelp. Each thrust he gave was returned with a soft erotic moan. Tord was getting louder as his self control was breaking, running thin. 

“f-fucK~”

He mewled and whined. Biting his lip as Tom dug his thick canines into Tords soft neck. Tords hand grabbed onto Tom's arms holding his thighs down and dug his nails into Tom's arms. Tom hissed in pain and gave a sharp thrust making Tord squeal. He did like pain tho-

He grinned and pulled away, seeing the purple and red bite mark he had caused. On Tords pale porcelain skin. 

He started to move faster. He wanted to find Tords g-spot now. He leaned up focusing on roughing Tord up with fast harsh thrusts. Tords moans progressively louder and sluttier. Till finally. 

He hit it. 

Tord let out a loud moan that could rival a scream. His nails breaking Tom's skin as he tightened his grip again. 

“AHhH f-f-FuCk~”

Tom smirked, feeling rather pleased with that reaction, he hitched his hips up, letting him slowly drag up and out of Tord, giving Tord a moment to breath. Tord whined at the slow drag- oh dear he wasnt gonna do what he thought he was gonna do was he-

He gulped his face a pink as he was sweating and breathing heavily. He bit his lip as he felt Tom's big length almost pull out all the way, he whimpered as he looked at Tom with a fearful expression. 

Tom moved a tiny hit teasing tords insides as just his tip was inside him now. 

“Do you want me tord?~”

He said in a low list filled coo. Tord felt a shiver go up his spine at those words. God the way Tom looked down at him like a predator about to devour his prey made his stomach role. He whimpered in response. Tom jerked in slightly before quickly pulling back to the tip again. One of his hands left Tord's thigh and traced over to Tords dick. He gently grabbed it and teased the tip of the hand member. Tord let out a loud whine. This postion was hurting his back so much he just needed Tom to fuck that pain away. His hand on his dick teasing him was gonna kill him. 

“imma need a bit more then that commie~”

Tord whined at the nickname. 

“T-tom- I-”

Tom started to grind against his insides with his tip a bit now. 

“mmhmm go on?”

Tord blushed and felt some tears well at his face, he let out a small moan as Tom traced the tip of Tords dick with his thumb. 

“i-I neEd y-youuu~”

He whined his words slutty and slurred.   
He loved hearing this pathetic Tord say that. 

Tom wasn't satisfied though. 

“You can do better than that Tord~”

He cooed softly brushing against Tords rim.   
Tord tilted his head back and let out a sharp moan. 

“f-fu cK! J-just f-f-fucK me al-alre a dY!!~”

He stuttered and slurred his words. He started crying with want.

Tom watched as he softly cried and begged for more. Holy fuck that hit Tom right in his sadist soft spot. 

Welp.

Their goes Tom's self control.

Tom rose his hips as he smirked. He pushed on his hips using both his hands to grab his hips once more. Tord took a deep breath. Tom then rammed his full length into Tord, hitting him directly in his prostate. Tords body hitched and tightened. Tom started to pound Tord mercilessly, lifting up most of his cock out, then ramming it back in. Each time making sure to aim right at his prostate. Which drove Tord crazy. Especially in such a flexible position, were Tom can hit him r e a l l y deep. He could see Tord drooling as his eyes were rolling back at each pounding. His body was starting to feel numb with pleasure and pain. The two mixing into an erotic euphoria. 

Tord let out strangled and breathless moans. The poor guy was getting the air fucked out of him. Each thrust into Tord mad a small bulge in his stomach appear, as Tom's cock pushed so far into him. 

“nGgh- f-FuCKK~”

Tord whimpered out tears flooding down his cheeks. He was moaning like a slut and drooling like a dog. 

God he was so hot bent like this, that stupid confidence and will he had was finally gone. Taken by Tom in the most humiliating and pathetic way for Tord, but the most satisfying and enjoyable way for Tom. Tom dug his nails into Tords thighs again, breaking more skin and dragging his nails to cause deep bloody scratch Marks. The color red really did look great on Tord. 

He leaned down, keeping his pace, and beginning to mark Tord up all over. He kissed, sucked, and bit on Tords neck roughly. Digging his teeth into the skin making reddish purple marks all over his pale neck and shoulders, a few tracing down to his chest. Many of the bleeding tiny bits of blood from the rough bites. He was going to make Tord his bitch, own this annoying, hot little asshole.

He could feel Tord tightened around him. He bit his lip and thrusts hard, letting out a soft low moan.

“F-fuck Tord~”

He cooed softly, pulling away from his neck. To see his work. 

Just as he had expected, perfection. 

Tord body covered in purple and red hickeys and the small dripping blood here and that made for a sadists like Tom, delight. He loved that pained pleasures look in Tords eyes that made Tom's whole body heat up. 

“I-iM g-goNnna~”

Tord cried his body shaking a bit as he tensed. Tom could feel Tord was gonna cum soon, Tom as well was pretty close too. Tord let out perfect loud moans as he got closer his eyes rolling back as he felt the immense pleasure of having Tom pound him so perfectly start to get to him.

After a some more rough pounding Tords whole body tightened as a wave of euphoria hit him. His whole body riding up and his eyes going wide as he let out one last cry of a moan. Tom tightened his grip on Tord as he came. Tords body squeezed him so tightly when he came ut pushed him straight to his climax too. He gave a few more final big thursts int Tord getting small yelps from each one till he gave his last and felt his abdomen tighten. He closed his eyes and bit his lip as he let out a muffled moan between them. He put his cock deep in Tord, filling him up with his cum. Making sure to put all of it into his cute little whore.

“Holy f-fuck-”

He said breathing heavily. He mewled a bit as he felt the last but of his climax fade. God that felt so fucking wonderful. He slowly lifted up pulling out of a breathless and fucked up Tord. Tord whined as the pressure was taken out, only leaving behind the cum Tom had put in his ass. Tom finally carefully bent Tord down. Letting his body lay comfortably on the couch. Tord let out a sigh of relief as he still took heavy breaths. Feeling the air properly return to his lungs, and his sore body be relaxed. 

Tom as well took a moment to recollect himself after that. 

“That was fucking amazing-”

Tom said under some heavy sharp breaths. He looked down at Tord who blushed and turned his face, embarrassed at the comment.

Cute

He smiled and leaned down kissing Tords neck softly. Tord flinched in suprise at the soft kiss, but be didnt rejected it. He purred into the touch smiling softky at its gentleness. 

Tom led kisses up his neck towards his cheek softly. 

“I bet ya didn't expect to lose control did you commie?~”

He asked with a soft smirk. Tord blushed and whined. He grumbled a bit. 

“Well I also didn't expect you to be such a sadist Tom-”

Tom chuckled at the retort, just like Tord. He always fights back, now that he thought about it- it was kinda cute how strong willed he was. Even though it did get on his nerves sometimes. He lifted up to look down at Tord once more, he caressed the Norwegians soft cheek, Tord nuzzled into his hand. He leaned down and softly kissed Tords lips. Tord was surprised by this at first, but he embraced the soft kiss and wrapped his arms around Tom's neck. 

Tom wrapped his arms around Tords back and pulled him up off the couch, Tom sat up sitting against the arm of the couch. He pulled the cute Norwegian onto his chest and let him rest. Tord nuzzled into his chest and purred slightly against his warmth. How adorable. 

He kissed Tords forehead and leaned back with a sigh, feeling relieved and peaceful.

Tord looked up at him and reached up, grabbing that lollipop stem from Tom's mouth and pulling the pop. Tom whined as his stolen sweet treat was taken. He looked down at Tord with a small glare. 

“Mine~”

He said purring through a wonderful thick accent. Tom chuckled as Tord put the pop back in his own mouth. Tord was to cute for him to get pissed at right now.

Tom grabbed a blanket from the other side of the couch and pulled it onto the two for warmth. Soon Tord drifted off to sleep, Tom as well. 

The two calmly sleeping and being at peace.

Wonder how Matt and Edd would feel when they got home to find their two naked roomates sleeping in each other's arms on the couch…

**Author's Note:**

> AHH i hoped you like my porn fic trash, i spent a lot of time on it! i have some other ideas for ew smut fics so if you want more lemme know uwu


End file.
